De Pociones y Jutsus Familiares
by Toji no masuta
Summary: Hermione lo había conseguido después de ver como su amigo sufría por la muerte de su padrino quiso saber si por algún lugar quedaba un pariente lejano de los Potter se había pasado todo el mes haciendo esa poción, esperaba que estuviera bien era difícil saberlo, no se había probado. Hola, esta es mi primer historia espero me apoyen
1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba entrando al gran comedor, se suponía que se seria con Hermione en la sala de los menesteres, pero por algún motivo, la chica no apareció además de que no apareció en todo el día...

Hermione lo había conseguido después de ver como su amigo sufría por la muerte de su padrino quiso saber si por algún lugar quedaba un pariente lejano de los Potter se había pasado todo el mes haciendo esa poción, esperaba que estuviera bien era difícil saberlo, no se había probado.

-espero que este bien... -se dijo a si misma- de seguro que si, después de todo yo la hice -después de esto se fue al gran comedor en busca de sus amigos-

-Hola Harry -dijo Ron sentándose a su lado- encontraste a Mioni? -pregunto

-Hola, no Ron...

En ese momento, la joven bruja entro con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiese descubierto la cura de todos los males...

-Hola chicos, bueno Harry esto es lo que queria darte -dice sacando la poción, sin notar que una serpiente pasaba cerca de ahí, Pansi al ver la poción, decidió "tropezar" haciendo que la poción saliera volando-

¡CUIDADO! -fue lo único que pudo gritar Mioni al ver que la poción caía en el centro del salón y se caía reventando.

Hermione vio con horror como la poción se despedazaba, creando una especie de portal negro.

********************************************************

Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrenando cerca del bosque de la muerte, estaban tan concentrados que no notaron un pequeño portal que se formo detrás de Naruto, jalándolo dentro a la vez que él mismo tomaba el brazo de Sasuke, cayendo ambos en un extraño lugar.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En el gran comedor, todos observaron a dos chicos que cayeron del portal creado.

Pe-pero que paso aquí... -se pregunto Hermioni- se suponía que la poción mostraría la imagen de un pariente de Harry no que haría esto!

¡u-un pariente mio Mioni? -pregunto un shockeado Harry-

si, pero no se cual de los dos lo sea...

Al notar esto, Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron en posicion de defensa, esos extraños los secuestraron, pues no podrían con ellos.

¿quienes son y que hacemos aquí? -pregunto Sasuke a los magos-

¡Si! ttebayo, ¿y donde estamos? -dijo Naruto sacando sus kunai's

E-esto es Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicera...

¿que es Hodwarts? -preguntaron ambos chicos-

bueno pues... -dijo Hermioni- Hogwarts es una escuela en la cual asisten jóvenes magos a desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas. El edificio, situado en las colinas de Escocia, es invisible para las personas ajenas a poderes mágicos más comúnmente conocidos por los brujos como "muggles", con varios hechizos. Tiene siete plantas, varias torres y un gran parque que contiene un lago, un bosque llamado entre los brujos " El bosque proibido"y varios invernaderos con fines botánicos. Además de sus numerosos salones de clases, en el que se imparten las clases de hechizos, pociones, transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, historia de la magia y demás asignaturas por asistentes calificados, el castillo Hogwarts está lleno de elementos extraños, como el Gran Comedor y el techo mágico, salas comunes, una gran biblioteca, la misteriosa Sala de los Menesteres o la legendaria Cámara Secreta. Muchos pasajes ocultos, escaleras y retratos de pintura en movimiento con vida propia, hacen que el recorrido por el castillo sea preocupante para los estudiantes más confusos, y emocionante para los más curiosos -después de esa explicación, la joven pudo respirar-

¿Y que hacemos aquí? -pregunto confuso Sasuke-

Pues, verán mi amiga -señala a Mioni- queria saber si aun quedaba algún familiar mio, por eso creo una poción para averiguarlo... -dijo Harry sonriendo- el problema es que como llagaron los 2, tendremos que hacer una poción de sangre

¿Poción de sangre? -pregunto Naruto- ¿con eso sabrás si el teme o yo somos tus familiares?

-Harry simplemente asintió, extrañamente feliz- si, solo eso...

mm ¿y cuando seria eso? -pregunto precavido Sasuke-

Pues, lo que se dure en la preparación de la poción... -respondió Mioni-

********************************************************

Poco después de una semana, las pociones estaban listas, así que llegado el fin de semana, estaban todos reunidos en el gran salón, esperando los resultados...

aah -suspiro un impaciente Harry- espero funcione -se dijo, a lo largo de esa semana se había acostumbrado a ambos chicos pero, secretamente, le caía mejor Naruto, era más divertido, Sasuke se le parecía un poco a Malfoy-

bien, ya están -dijo una sonriente Hermioni- Tú primo lejano es...

Uzumaki Naruto

_

Holaaa, buena la verdad soy nueva en esto, espero me apollen y les guste :3


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo a mi primo, Lunes

Holaaa bueno como me parecio que les gusto continuare :3

ACLARACIONES  
-No se como escribir algunos apellidos, ademas que no poseo word por lo cual tendre varias faltas ortograficas por favor perdonen.  
-el fanfic es yaoi (boyxboy).  
\- Albus es malo... Bueno a mi criterio, manipulador.

-Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si así fuera, ambas series serian yaoi :3 o como minimo Harry hubiera quedado con Hermioni

-Bueno, me gustaria que me dijeran en que casa creen deben quedar Sasuke y Naruto :3

PERDOOOOONNNN

se que tarde en actualizar pero fue porque me quede sin computadora y cuando me la regresaron estaba en examenes u.u

CONOCIENDO A MI PRIMO  
_

Después de la llegada de los chicos los mismos fueron llevados a la oficina del director junto a Hermioni y Harry por Snape, Albus no creia que esto pasara, bueno, tendria que ver como se desacia de ellos...

-Bueno, señorita Granger me gustaria saber, como es que estos jovenes terminarón aquí... -dijo amablemente el director

-Bueno, profesor eso seria mi culpa ya que debi confundir algo en la pocion y por eso en vez de mostrar los nombres de los familiares los trajo al colegio... Tal vez un ingrediente caducado o mal colocado -dijo una avergonzada Mioni

-Entonces, ¿Estamos aquí por error? -pregunto molesto el oji-negro

-¿Acaso él chico no queria conocernos? -pregunto extrañado Naruto

-Si queria conocerlo, pero yo iria asrta donde estaba mi pariente... -contesto Harry

-Bueno, me parece que se quedaran aquí asta que podamos comunicarnos con sus padres y/o lugar de procedencia, por lo cual sera mejor que veamos en que casa quedaran, esto lo haremos el día de mañana durante la cena.

Por el momento se quedaran con Harry en Gryffindor -dijo tranquilo el director mientras los despachaba.

Después de lo pedido por el director, los jovenes se fueron a Gryffindor, apareciendo un camarote para los visitantes la habitación fue ambliada y todos fueron a dormir.

LUNES

Despues de una agitada noche, llego la mañana, Harry desperto demaciado temprano para su gusto pero al voltearse noto que no era el unico despierto la cama de Sasuke estaba vacia al igual que la de Naruto. Así que son más se levanto y ducho para despues ir en busca de sus ¿primos? si, suposo que debia llamarlos así, almenos mentalmente.

Despues de buscar en el comedor supuso que estarian afuera, por algun motivo se dirigui serca del bosque prohibido, hay los vio peleavan con destresas y tecnicas sorprendentes vio su ¿como lo llamo Naruto anoche? ¿chacra? si, con su chacra saliendo de sus manos en algun ataque o de sus pies al quedarse de cabeza sobre alguna superficie, sin notarlo anelo poder hacer lo mismo.

-Hola Harry -saludo Naruto desde un árbol- ¿te nos unes? -pregunto sonriente-

-Yo... -dudo- no se como hacer eso -contesto al fin-

-Valla, mm supongo que despues podemos enseñarte lo basico ¿ne, Sasuke?

-Tks, enseñale tu si quieres dobe, yo estoy ocupado... -dijo el mismo desde una roca- oye tú, ¿donde quedan los baños? -pregunto-ordeno el moreno-

-Es la tercera puerta despues de nuestro cuarto -contesto Harry algo enojado-

Segundos despues, Sasuke se hiba en direccion al castillo.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así ttebayo ¿quieres aprender? -pregunto Naruto-

-Si, me gustaria poder defenderme si me quedo sin varita... -contesto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa-

Despues de unas horas, Naruto y Harry corrian por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a las masmorras tratando de llegar a la clase de Snape, aunque eso seria casi imposible...

-Aaaaa -fue lo que se escucho cuando Naruto torpemente se dio contra la puerta casi serrada del aula de pociones-

-Valla valla, que temenos aqui ¿un compañero de travesuras Potter? -pregunto con cinismo Snape-

-No, a lo mejor somos primos ttebayo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿no lo recuerda? lo hablamos en el despacho del viejo -sonrio el mismo frotandose el pequeño chichon de la frente, mientras un paralizado Snape trataba de no caer al piso ante esa falta de respeto y miedo a su persona.

-Naruto en-entremos -dijo algo asustado Harry jalando a Naruto del brazo-

Poco despues la clase empezo y Naruto y Sasuke entendieron el miedo de los Griffindor's por esa clase, ese profesor era de lo peor, no tenia honor...

-Bueno, ya pueden irse -dijo de malas el profesor-

Como era de esperarse, los pobres Griff's salieron casi corriendo en especial el trio de oro los cuales jalaban a Naruto mientras Sasuke los seguia a la distancia.

-Eso fue horrible, tenemos que ganar un monton de puntos -dijo molesta Mioni-

-Aahs -suspiro Ron- ese tipo es molesto, tengo hambre -gruño-

Si, yo tambien nosotros no pudimos desayunar por estar entrenando -suspiro Harry-

¿a que clase vamos ahora? -pregunto Naruto, aunque no le interesaba en realidad-

Herbologia -contesto Mioni- sera mejor apresurarnos a los invernaderos...

Los demas asintieron mientras seguian a la chica, Naruto sentia como si estubiera en su hogar, con Harry ahí esperaba que fueran familia, por que se estaba encariñando demaciado rapido de él...

Después de unas horas los chicos estaban en el gran comedor, despues de ahí se les daria el día libre para que Naruto y Sasuke compraran lo que hacia falta para las clases, Harry estaba nervioso por la eleccion de esa noche.

Después de que Ron comiera por 3 vez se fueron a Hosmague y de ahí untilizaron un traslator para llegar al Callejon Diagón, mientras Naruto preguntaba sobre todo, Sasuke se quedaba resagado viendo con cautela. Se dirigieron primero a Gringot's (N/A: no se escribirlo disculpen) para que Harry sacara el dinero de los utiles y ropas nuevas para los chicos.

Después de mucho papeleo todos fueron donde Madame Kinq's para comprar la tunicas de los chicos, luego se diriguieron a comprar los libros y por ultimo fueron por las varitas.

El primero en ser atendido fue Sasuke despues de un rato buscando el viejo Ollivander le tendio una caja alargada y negra...

-Adelante, pruevala -animo el viejo Ollivander.

Sasuke solo asintio y saco la varita.

-Es una varita de nogal negro con nucleo de corazon de dragon y plumas de fenix, 16 centimetros -informo Ollivander y espero, en el momento que Sasuke la movio, esta brillo suavemente, confirmando que queria estar al mando del joven.

Sasuke sonrio la combinación de la varita le agradaba.

Seguidamente Naruto se puso al frente.

-Sigo yo tteballo -dijo sonriendole al Sr Ollivander. El mismo asintio y se volteo para buscar una varita, sin que se percataran, el mismo sonreia como si supiera un secreto importante...

Despues de un rato se acerco a Naruto tendiedo la caja con la varita, el chico la tomo y saco emocionado.

-Esta es una varita de sause con nucleo de corazon de dragon y pelo de cola de Thestral de 14 1/2 centimetros -dijo al ver como esta aceptaba a Naruto el cual la acababa de mover- JA! -dijo y todos lo vieron- disculpen, es solo que las varitas son hermanas, es muy extraño con este tipo de nucleo... -dijo y despues se retiro sin más.

-Bueno... Sera mejor irnos -dijo Harry algo nervioso- venga, debemos volver al castillo...

Despues de usar un traslator llegaron a las afueras de la escuela, entraron y los jovenes ninja se cambiaron colocandose una de sus nuevas tunicas para dirigirse al gran comedor, era hora de que el sombrero seleccionador hiciera su trabajo...


	3. Chapter 3 Seleccion

-Esta es una varita de sause con nucleo de corazon de dragon y pelo de cola de Thestral de 14 1/2 centimetros -dijo al ver como esta aceptaba a Naruto el cual la acababa de mover- JA! -dijo y todos lo vieron- disculpen, es solo que las varitas son hermanas, es muy extraño con este tipo de nucleo... -dijo y despues se retiro sin más.

-Bueno... Sera mejor irnos -dijo Harry algo nervioso- venga, debemos volver al castillo...

Despues de usar un traslator llegaron a las afueras de la escuela, entraron y los jovenes ninja se cambiaron colocandose una de sus nuevas tunicas para dirigirse al gran comedor, era hora de que el sombrero seleccionador hiciera su trabajo...

Como era costumbre se inicio con la cancion del sombrero seleccionador...

**"Hace tal vez mil años que me cortaron**

**, ahormaron y cosieron.**

**Había entonces cuatro magos de fama**

**de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:**

**El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;**

**La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;**

**del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave;**

**y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.**

**Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:**

**idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios**

**para educar jóvenes brujos.**

**Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.**

**Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores**

**fundó una casa diferente**

**para los diferentes caracteres**

**de su alumnado:**

**Para Gryffindor**

**el valor era lo mejor;**

**para Ravenclaw,**

**la inteligencia**

**y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos**

**era romperse los codos.**

**El ambicioso Slytherin**

**ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.**

**Estando aún con vida**

**se repartieron a cuantos venían**

**pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo**

**cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos**

**y en el hoyo?**

**Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:**

**me levanto de su cabeza,**

**y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera**

**para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera.**

**Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.**

**No me equivoco nunca:**

**echaré un vistazo a tu mente**

**¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"**

Terminada la cancion, los alumnos aplaudieron felices, desde hoy tendrian 2 nuevos estudiantes, las chicas esperaban tener a Sasuke en su casa para poder coquetearle mejor y los chicos deseaban hacer bromas con Naruto, exceptuando a los Slytherin, pero habia uno que los observava desde lejos, sintiendo que debia estar al lado del palido moreno...

Seguidamente, la profesora McGonagall los llamo.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

_Mmm intersante, eres valiente, deseas que todos recuerden a tu familia con honor y esperas la vengarte del traidor, astuto y estratega ¿pero porque el odio a la familia? mm para ti solo ahi un lugar, como lo fue para tus hermanos..._

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

Los aplausos de las chicas de la casa no se hicieron esperar, así como los murmullos de fastidio de las otras al ver a jover llegar y sentarse al lado del principe Malfoy.

Después de eso la profesora llamo a Naruto...

_Mm, ¿que tenemos aquí? un joven interesante, un cuerpo con 2 seres vivos en el, muy interesante, eres valiente y decidido a salvar a los demás deseas reconocimiento y aceptacion, además perdonas con facilidad, eres testarudo mm creo que..._

¡GRIFFINDOR!

Luego de esto la mesa de los leones aplaudio vividamente y los gemelos sonrieron, seria un buen año de bromas...

Despues de eso cenaron exquisitamente, quedando satisfechos y se fueron a la cama

_Konoha_

-Tsunade-sama ¿que quiere decir con eso... -preguntaron los 7 novatos y el equipo de Gay-

-Justo lo que dije, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto llevan 3 dias desaparecidos -suspiro- y en lugar de buscarle buscaran a la joven Akuma B. Daimon U.B se que no suena loguico pero, solo ella puede encontrarles... -dijo la quinta mientras les mostraba una foto de una chica de tez palida y cabello negro a esepcion de los mechones rubio-plata que enmarcaban su cara- vallan a su mision

-Hai, hokage-sama.. -diguieron todos, si ella lo decia devian confiar, despues de todo, la quinta queria demaciado a Naruto como para darlo por perdido...

País de la ola

-Capitana por que regresamos? -pregunto un chico de cabello gris con el rostro cubierto por una tela

-creo que esta en problmas -susurro la chica y los demás entendieron, ellos sabian que su capitana cuidaba de alguien... Pero no sabian quien era...

Hola chic s se que esta cortito pero no tenia inspiracion y a la chica que queria ser mi bett puede contactarse con migo a mi face: . .148553


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevas amistades

-escondida en un bunker- hola mis queridos lectores, regrese después de mucho tiempo, la verdad había olvidado la contraseña de la cuenta y hasta ahora pude recuperarla así que espero actualizar con mayor frecuencia, los quiero :-*

Ps1: ocupo una betta interesadas contactarme por priv

Ps2: estos capítulos son cortos porque son resúmenes de lo que paso durante la semana, espero les gusten

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HOWARTS

Un placer tenerte en la mejor casa –dijo el rubio príncipe de slytherin- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy

Hm –"contesto" el ojinegro- cualquier sitio es mejor si estoy lejos de Naruto

Eso parece razonable, se ve bastante ruidoso igual que potty

No tienes idea Malfoy

Llámame Draco, me caes bien Sasuke –contesto el rubio mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a las mazmorras- normalmente tenemos habitaciones separadas pero tendrás que compartir conmigo por falta de espacio espero no te moleste

No hay problema –contesto el pelinegro mientras entraban a su sala común-

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Konoha

Es increíble que debamos buscar a esa niña deberíamos buscar a Sasuke-kun –se quejaba la peli-chicle-

Pe-pero son órdenes de hokague-sama –dijo tímidamente la joven Hyuga-

Sasuke-kun es más importante… -murmuro y se adelanto-

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¿Capitana a donde vamos? -Pregunto uno de los acompañantes-

A Konohagure –contesto la única chica del grupo mientras aceleraba el paso- {ocupare tu ayuda, el pichón desapareció y creo que no está a salvo} –pensaba la joven mientras esperaba estar equivocada por el bien de muchos-


End file.
